caliandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
Fae Species revealed thus far in the Cali & Friends canon Araknei: Dryad: Fairy: Goblinoid: Naraka: Born from the same spiritual ether that brought forth forth the Hindu gods, the Naraka were once a race of savage barbarian fae/ogres not unlike the Oni of Japan. Throughout the ages they evolved with the world however, become a somewhat civilized albeit still unpredictable species. Each one is hermaphroditic, baring both male and female features as well as having a "triad consciousness" splitting their personality into three distinct states: the more masculine aggressive/dominant, the feminine submissive/emotional and the neutral logical/rational. Its every Naraka's goal to reach a point of enlightenment and balance between the three states to become "whole" on a spiritual level. Oni: Much like the Naraka, the "Devil Ogres" of Japan are a humanoid species descended from a far more ethereal/supernatural ancestor. While once associated with great acts of wickedness and malice, a handful of bloodlines have survived the ages striving to redeem their cursed reputations while others choose to uphold the dark legacy of their forefathers. Many of the demon-born supernatural powers they once had have slowly withered away with the passing centuries as they became more flesh and blood but a few have learned to harness such forces through intense training and focus. (As far as the ethereal/infernal plane is concerned in this reality, the Oni are descended from an offshoot bloodline created through the breeding of Luciferians (demons of Pride) and Amonians (demons of Wrath). At this point in history they'd be classified more as a type of Fae (which involves any "magic folk") rather than a full fledged demon however.) Sasquatch: The species conventionally known by cryptozoologists as "Bigfoot" isn't the missing link as many theorists have believed, but is in fact a very primitive species of fae which is a progenitor race to other larger brutish fae such as Trolls and Ogres. In ancient times they were simply known as "Farwalkers" and acted as messengers and surveyors of the land, spending their entire existence wandering across the wild lands and acting to maintain peace and balance in nature. They held no loyalties to any faerie court yet were always respected and welcomed regardless of kingdom or crown. Despite being among the more "mundane" of the fae races, they do have a few unique magical abilities they find to be quite useful. The most prominent is the unique power to erase themselves from the awareness of those who spot them in the wild, essentially fooling the minds of others into believing they didn't just see a bigfoot walking by, this is all unless the Sasquatch does something to bring direct attention to themselves such as make a loud noise or direct physical contact with another. Times where this ability failed them resulted in sightings leading to the countless legends of the Sasquatch, Yeti, Alma, Skunk Ape, etc. The other is a magical resistance on their massive feet developed over centuries of traveling barefoot which protects them from any and all wear and tear, blemishes, cuts, bruising, even dirt which allows them to maintain sensitivity so they may "read the land" below their feet and sense impurities or anomalies in the terrain (which is fortunate since footwear is nigh impossible to find in their titanic sizes XD).